Nitrome.com 2.0
]] Nitrome 2.0 is the third version of Nitrome.com, released on August 25th 2011. The version was released along with a skin of the same name. Nitrome 2.0 was under development for several months, and a couple of times the release date of the version was pushed back . This version allows for viewers to "heart" games, and allow for lists of the most hearted games. Parts of the site were not changed much, while others were greatly changed. New features were added to features available in the previous version of the site. History Nitrome announced in March that they would release a third version of the site, and provided and image of what it would look like. They posted other images of the site in March, and April, and posted more images the closer they got to the release. On the day of its release (August 26, 2011), Nitrome made a blog post explaining many of the site's new features. File:Nitrome new web page.jpg|A preview image of V.2.0 File:Nitrome_2.0_blog_pic.png|The picture announcing the release of 2.0 Pages Navigation Bar The navigation bar has the word "Nitrome" positioned on the far left, and next to it a turbo controller which links to the game section of Nitrome.com, a screen with a coin on it which links to the shop, a speech bubble with the word "ME" in it that links to the Nitrome blog, and multiple images of skins which link to the skin page. The bar is at the top of each page. Side Bar The side bar is right below the edge of the top bar. The side bar has a featured box which shows an image of some content featured on the blog, and below that is the top games section which shows the five latest released games, the latest games having its logo shown and appearing in a bigger box. Below this is a Nitrome ad, which shows an image of something on the site, like the shop, an image of a sequel, or an image of a job at Nitrome. This side bar is always placed on the left side of the screen underneath the edge of the navigation bar, but when a game is played, it is pushed to the right side of the screen of the game. Front Page The top of the front page has the top taken up completely by a video player which shows a short video about the latest 10 games, usually consisting of a level or objects not in the game. An ad is shown eventually. Below on the left side is a box which shows an image (an actual image from the game) of the last two released games, with the icons of the last eight previously released games. On the right side of this box is another box. The top of the right box shows a snippet of information from the two latest Nitrome Blog Posts. Below that is a box which has three buttons. The first button labelled "Greatest" will show the eight highest "hearted" games, while the second button shows the eight most recently released multiplayer games. The last link takes the player to the full list of multiplayer Nitrome games. Updates The release of the Nitrome Touchy replaced the far right button - the one which lists all Multiplayer Nitrome games - was replaced with a link that reads "More touchy!". This took the player to the Nitrome Touchy page. Slider : Main Section: Slider#Nitrome.com 2.0 The slider retains its Nitrome.com 1.5 function and appearance but with arrow and a line of circles added to allow for the user to jump directly to a slider animation. Games The games page has had all the previous logos changed to smaller logos, which do not usually show an image of the game, but a small piece of artwork. Each page has two vertical columns side by side consisting of eight games per column, with a small description of the game. There are buttons on the bottom of the page which takes the player to the second third, fourth, etc. pages of games, each page being a separate page and having to load. Between the two arrows is a bar with several empty circles and, with a circle being in the circle the page the person is on (I.E: if they are on the fourth page, a yellow circle will be in the fourth circle). This allows the player to quickly jump between pages. The top of the page has four categories: Main, Multiplayer, Hearted, and Greatest. The player comes to Main Games when they first come to the page, and unlike before, Mini Games are sorted into the Main Games section by date of release. Multiplayer Games list the Main Games that can be played with another person (or multiple people) on the same computer. Mini Games are not sorted in. Hearted list all the games the player has hearted, and Greatest list the 16 highest hearted games, again in a vertical row consisting of eight games each. Changes The release of the Nitrome Touchy added two new sections: the "Touchy" section and "Demo" section. The touchy section lists all the Nitrome games compatible with the Nitrome Touchy, and at the top of this page features a banner that has a "get" button at the lower right of the banner (when clicked takes the player to the iTunes shop page), and an information button that takes the player to the Nitrome Touchy page. Hearting A new feature found exclusively in Nitrome.com V.2.0. Hearting is the same thing as "liking" something on social sites like Facebbok and Twitter. When the player is playing a game, at the very bottom of the screen on the bottom right corner is a little button that reads "heart". The player can heart the game here, and after doing that have the option to unheart it. When a game is hearted, a hear appears on the top right corner of the game on the Main Games page, Multiplayer Games page (if the game was mutiplayer), and shows up on the player's "Hearted" section of the games page. However, when Nitrome.com 2.0 was released there were some glitches that instead listed all the games that had been hearted by everybody visiting the site. Nitrome in an update of Nitrome.com will allow the players to determine the most popular games on the top five list on the side bar by hearting. No account is required to be made to heart games. As of Nitrome 2.5, users who have profiles will have a list of hearted games for them and other users to see. Game Pages When the player starts a game, the sidebar will be moved to the right side of the game screen. There are two types of screens used when playing Nitrome games: Small screens and Big Screens. Both types of screens have two buttons on the lower left side of the screen which allow the player to Tweet the game on Twitter (if they have a Twitter account) or share the game on Facebook (if they have a Facebook account). On the bottom right side of the screen is the hearting button, used for hearting games (explained in the above section). Games which have a Small Screen have a white box which show an image of the buttons on the keyboard used for the games, and explains the controls. Below that are two boxes labelled "New Games" and "Classic Games". The show four random game logos for a Nitrome game in each box. Although they are named that "New" and "Classic", the games they show are entirely random, and are not always new or classic. Big Screens take out everything seen below the small screen, and only have the Share, Tweet, and Heart buttons, placed in the same place as they were for the small screen. Updates The release of the Nitrome Touchy brought a few updates to Nitrome Touchy compatible games. When a Nitrome Touchy compatible game starts up, at the top of the game's screen (first appearing for the startup) will be the words "Play with Touchy", with a speech bubble next to it that contains the symbol for a signal. Presumably, this would change if one connects their iPhone to the internet, when it is running Nitrome Touchy. Above all Nitrome Touchy compatible games is a button that reads "fullscreen". This allows one who is playing the Nitrome Touchy version of the game to play the game in fullscreen. Shop The shop pages are exactly the same as they were in Version 1.5 of the site. Blog The Nitrome Blog also remains unchanged, the same as it appeared as the Updated Blog of Nitrome.com 1.5. The only addition to the blog was two arrows at the bottom and top of the blog. Clicking them would take the player down to the previous blog post (if clicked down), and blog post released after that one (if clicked up). This is very helpful as players would have to scroll with their mouse, and using the arrows keys would move the blog really quickly (these types of navigation can still be used). Skins The Skins page is accessed by clicking the Skins button on the navigation bar. This page has also been changed, but not that much. At the top of the page is Cuboy who says in a speech bubble: "You can customize the Nitrome website with different skins. Simply select the skin you want by clicking on it and then choose your skin preference using the buttons below." It has not changed much from the 1.5 version. Below the Cuboy with the speech bubble is an image from the skins. To select the skin they want, the player has to simply click it, unlike in version 1.5 where "Selected Skin" had to be clicked for the player to select the skin. The player can seen the name of the skin by hovering their mouse cursor over the image. Below are three checkboxes. The first checkbox called "Latest Skin" will display the latest skin when checked, changing the skin when a new one comes out. The next checkbox titled "Select Skin" allows the player to select their own skin. And finally, another feature exclusive to Nitrome.com 2.0, the third checkbox, titled Random Skin, will choose a random skin out of the 11 skins every time the player visits the site. Links The links section has been redone. There are two boxes very close to each other which have three categories per box, and in the categories are an image and link to the site which provides that resource for Nitrome, up to six can be in one category. On the left box, the first category is pixels, and the company who provide them. The next section is Code, and a link to the sites that provide the code for games (Box 2D for example). The final category is Music, and a link to the sites which provide Music. In the second box, the first category is Game Reviews, and a link to the people who review Nitrome's games. The second category is fansites, sites which are run by Nitrome fans. The only links are to Nitrome Universe and the Nitrome Wiki (this wiki). The last section is Resources, which has a link to Nitrome's Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, and Adobe Flash. Below the two boxes is an HTML code that can be pasted on a blog, to create an image that links to Nitrome. Licensing This section of the site lists all the Nitrome games that can be paid to be licensed. Distributable Games :Main Article: Distributable Games This section of the website lists all the games that the viewer can place on their website for no charge, either by pasting an HTML code on to their website or downloading the game as a .zip file. These games were given out for promotion. Contact The contact page shows a small map where Nitrome is, and also provides a link to where they are on Google Maps. Below are Email addresses the viewer can use for Emailing nitrome about certain topics (Fan content, Glitches, Buisness related stuff, etc.). Credits This page lists the people who help make Nitrome 2.0. Upcoming features Nitrome has added features since the addition of the new look. Profiles :Main Article: Profiles (Nitrome.com 2.0) Rewards RewardsAs seen on Nitrome Site Sprites, top section, far right, like profiles, were likely planned before the release of Nitrome.com 2.0, and are currently still being worked''...and form the backbone for a potential'' achievements based system. The word bolded in the sentence (not bolded in original sentence) is referring to the rewards system . It is not certain how rewards will work, only it is known the player will be able to redeem content to possibly personalize their profiles. The update has been named Nitrome 2.5 by Nitrome. Search Bar The Search Bar allows users to search for content in games on the site and blog posts, as well as for users. Comments Users will be able to comment on games and blog posts, and reply to comments. Placeholders In the meantime, to remind users of the new features-to-be currently being developed, Nitrome has placed the following placeholders at the top-right hand corner of Nitrome.com File:Comming_soon.png|Original PNG from Nitrome.com Updated features These features have been updated for Nitrome.com 2.0 since they were released. Updates Nitrome plans to updates parts of Nitrome 2.0 in the coming months, as seen in the previews for the skin. September 16th 2011 Nitrome fixed the Hearting system so that the top five games would be the most hearted games. October 19th 2011 Nitrome added the video module (a box which shows their latest Youtube video), and the Facebook module (a box which numerically reads how many likes Nitrome has on Facebook). Above between this box and the top bar is and ad. Nitrome also made the "Coming Soon" banner longer, so instead of just a guard holding a gun, sleeping, near a crate, the guard and crate, along with another man are both sleeping. Farther down the banner a Robber can be seen creeping up to the crate. Gallery Nitrome. 2.0 Mainpage.png|The mainpage with the Nitrome 2.0 skin Trivia * Nitrome.com has two pages that weren't updated to the 2.5 version, the videos page and the winter games page. * When Nitrome was getting ready to release Nitrome 2.0, there were several glitches with 1.5. * There is a box in the top right corner of the website that says Coming Soon. This was a teaser for Nitrome 2.5. ** In the box in the top right there are two guards sleeping, and a robber sneaking up on them. * In the Nitrome 2.1 update (which was renamed "Nitrome 2.5 update"), under the Nitrome words in a preview image, the update number still read 2.0, even though the update is 2.1. *Strangely, for Nitrome.com 2.5, there is an invisible link to the Icebreaker website on the bottom left side of the Nitrome.com page, under the Cuboy image. MysteriousLink.png|The link, which is normally invisible Notes Category:Versions Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.0